Totally Dramatic 6teen Year Olds
by Preci LV
Summary: Gwen recently breaks up with Trent over the summer when he cheats on her with Heather. Strolling through the mall, she comes across Jude and Jonsey as they show her around.
1. Gwen

_"Hey, Mom and Dad. I'm doing fine._

 _You guys are on my mind._

 _You asked me what I wanted to be, but I think the answer's plain to see..._

 _I wanna be famous..."_

-Total Drama Island theme song

 _"I'm sixteen_

 _Starting to find my way._

 _I got a new job; gonna start at the mall today._

 _Thank God I'm on my own for the first time..._

 _I'm sixteen._

 _Life is sweet._

 _When you're growing up so fast...you gotta make the good times last..."_

-6teen theme song

* * *

Gwen never knew how busy Canadian malls could get, but since it was the first time she's **been** to one...she might as well 'enjoy' the experience. Especially since she broke up Trent over the summer recently...that two-timing cheater! How dare he cheat on Gwen with Heather! Sure, Heather was as pretty as she was popular and evil, but Heather had **no right** to steal her man from Gwen! It was bad enough that they had to deal with each other on that island over the summer, but it was back to school and Gwen was almost glad (ALMOST glad) to be away from that cursed island. Chris and Chef were getting on her nerves, mostly along with the other contestants. And besides. Malls were the _perfect_ distraction! Mostly, since it was Saturday and she had nothing to do. Nothing.

As she was walking around the stupid mall, she was stopped by a brown boy with bluish spiky hair. Showing his teeth at the gothic girl. Making her growl under her breath.

"So...you new here?", he asks in a seductive voice (if you wanted to call it 'seductive'.).

"Nope. Leave me alone."

"C'mon. Lemme see a smile on your pale face."

As the boy was trying his hardest to make Gwen smile, she punches him in the gut, making him groan out loud. A blonde boy wearing a skater's hat runs to his aide.

"Not cool, bro.", he says to Gwen, but quickly turns around to see her a second time. "Oh, hey! I know you! Gwen, right? From Math."

 _How the hell...? Am I REALLY that noticeable? I only sit in the back for a reason!_

Gwen growls a bit louder as she eyes the blonde skater.

"Yeah. Jude, is it?"

" _Sweet..._ nice to see you again...in the mall...why are you here, anyway? I thought that goths usually avoid malls."

Insult.

"Ouch, Jude.", says the brown boy.

"I'm being honest, Jonesy. The only time I see goths is when Halloween hits, and they scare little children."

Jude, the blondie, had that slick smile on his face, as if the words he was saying didn't affect Gwen, but they did. Strangely, they did. She didn't know why, but she wanted to leave the two idiots. As she turned to leave, the one named Jonesy grabs her by the arm. "Please excuse my _friend's_ negativity, Gwen. He's an idiot."

"I prefer the term 'bohemian'.", says Jude, not caring what Jonesy said.

 _Boy, he's an idiot._ , thought Gwen.

"Don't you have to get to your job, Jude!"

"Don't _you_ , Jonesy...?"

Jonesy blushes and says, "Shut up."

"Not my fault you got fired from the corn-dog stand."

"Did you _see_ her though, Jude! She was HOT!"

" _She_ was the principal's daughter."

"Oh, you mean Sarah?", asks Gwen.

Quickly shutting her mouth, she blushes. She didn't mean to start talking to them. They just seem so...friendly. Or decent. Jude was, at least. Jonesy was another story. Gwen smiles a bit.

"Yeah...you know her?", asks Jonesy.

"She's in my Gym class. I swear she wears those small gym shorts on purpose! It's..."

"Hot, right?"

Gwen glares at him. What goes his mind...it's a mystery to Gwen.

"What you call 'hot'...I call disgusting."

Gwen suddenly eyes a familiar figure. Wearing a camo-shirt with a black handprint on the front and black jeans. Holding hands with a skinny girl, who was wearing khaki shorts and a fuchsia halter top, showing her belly button. Trent and Heather. Gwen wanted to run away, but her legs were frozen. Also, they saw her. Jude, being the idiot that he was, waves at Trent and beckons him to come over to them.

"Hey, Trent! Over here, dude!"

"What. The. _Hell_?! Why!", complains Gwen.

"What? Trent's my main man, bro. Can't leave him hangin'."

Gwen sighs quietly...until 'they' came. Trent blushes as he sees Gwen, but Heather glares at the goth, making her glare back. Gwen and Heather **hated** each other ever since _Total Drama Island_ started. Gwen wished that she wasn't on that stupid island to begin with...but she only did it for the money. AND it was a summer thing.

"Gwen."

"Heather."

The two girls glare at each other.

"I see you've haven't changed a bit. I thought that the island would tan your pale skin."

"If you're _trying_ to insult me, try again.". Gwen says as she folds her arms.

Trent, feeling the most tense, moves Heather away from Gwen. He nods to her. Gwen smirks ruefully and nods back.

"Hey, Gwen."

"Trent."

"How's summer."

"Well. Owen beat me at _Total Drama_ and you cheated on me, so yeah. My summer was great."

"Harsh, bro.", says Jude. Gwen jumps back a bit.

"Jude!"

"Sorry, Gwen, dude."

He backs off, making a surrendering gesture with his hands.

Jonesy, on the other hand, wanted to make a big scene out of it. "You cheated on _this piece of beauty_?! Shame on you, mister! SHAME!"

Gwen groans and buries her hands into her face as Jonesy was wagging his finger into Trent's face, making him feel uncomfortable. Heather gets into the middle of them and punches Jonesy in the gut, making him groan out loud. Jude whistles lowly and moves Jonesy out of the way before they got Heather madder. As the two friends left, Gwen secretly wished they hadn't left. Heather smirks at Gwen as she leaves with Trent, holding his hand and sticking her tongue at her when Trent wasn't looking.

 _This is going to be a long day..._


	2. Gwen Meets Nikki

Gwen didn't know where to go, so she sat near the lemonade stand. Spotting a blonde girl with a lemon upon her head, she smiles and says, "What can I get for you? Lemonade? It's a lemonade stand...heh."

"I'm not dumb. It's kinda obvious."

"Ohhhh. Sorry."

"One lemonade.", Gwen sighs. As the blonde girl was squeezing the lemon on the juicer, struggling, Gwen glances at her. She stopped midway. "What?"

"You look familiar. Do we have classes together?"

"I don't..."

Gwen snaps her fingers. "Spanish! We have Spanish together!"

"Oh, you're the creepy goth girl...Gwen!"

Gwen hisses, "Yeah..."

" _Sorry_..."

"Don't care."

"Sorry, sorry-"

"Lemonade, Caitlin!"

"Right!"

She was rushing around until she slipped on a lemon, spilling Gwen lemonade... _on her..._

"Shoot! I'm sooooo sorry!"

Caitlin wipes off the lemonade away. "How'd you remember my name?"

"Easy; it's a dumb blonde's name."

"HEY!"

"You've been insulting me for one MINUTE!"

"Accidentally!"

"Yeah."

"Hmmph. You DESERVE lemonade on your body!"

"You DESREVE failing Spanish!"

Caitlin gasps. A girl with purple hair and black, baggy pants and a tank top comes over to the lemonade stand. "Pissing off customers again, Cate?"

" _Accidentally_!"

"Heh. Gwen, right? You've managed to piss off one of the meanest girls in school, apart from me, anyway..."

"Help me, Nikki!"

Nikki gets a bunch of napkins and helps her blonde friend. As Gwen gets somewhat clean, Gwen grabs the lemonade pitcher and tosses the lemonade at Caitlin, messing up her pink top. Caitlin gasps and growls, eventually laughing as she cleans herself up. Nikki shakes her head. "You're gonna get fired..."

"Like Jonesy?"

"You heard? I was about to tell you."

"Yeah, I heard from Wyatt. Aren't you supposed to helping Jen at the sports department?"

"Yeaaaa, no. She knows that me and sports don't mix, dammit. And her boss is a JERK!"

"I knw, right! Such a jerk! UGH!"

"Are you guys talking about that bald man with that damn whistle?"

"Yeah.", says Nikki. "How'd you know?"

"He's ALWAYS following me! Thinking I was gonna steal something from that stupid store!"

Nikki laughs while Caitlyn giggles.

"Not funny, you two..."

"It kinda is.", says Nikki, still laughing. "Maybe if you'd change your clothes..."

"YOU can't judge, Nikki! I'm fine; you're every inch LIKE me!"

"Heh. You're right. But I'm BETTER!"

Gwen growls as she was being apprehended by these two girls who were in the same school as her. She sighs as she sips her new lemonade. "How much?"

"Oh. It's free. Courtesy of me accidentally wasting a good batch on you...sorry."

"No problem."

"Heard you and Trent broke up over the summer."

"HERE YOU GO!", says Nikki, laughing. "Caitlyn: Queen of Gossip!"

"What! It's a good thing to talk about!"

" _No, it's not!_ If I were you, I'd slash off his tires!"

"Like how you did to Jonesy?", asks Caitlyn as she makes another batch of lemonade.

"Shut. Up. Caitlyn.", she says as she bangs her money on the counter.

"I-oops!"

"*Sigh*….never mind."

"You dated Jonesy?", asks Gwen.

Nikki nods. "Only a while. S'nothing, really. He was too busy being a ladies' man and I couldn't take it anymore."

"He never mentioned you..."

"You've SEEN him? Where?!"

Nikki grabs the front of her shirt. Caitlyn was holding Nikki back. "Stop, Nikki!"

"Sorry.", she sighs. "Where?"

"On my way here. He was with Jude. I also saw...Trent and Heather."

"UGH! They make me sick!", says Nikki. "I'm surprised that JONESY didn't bother to look at her! Trashy!"

Gwen smiles a bit as she was listening to Nikki rambling on.


	3. Snakes in the Grass

Gwen decided to hang out with Nikki some more, supposing that she wasn't some type of a threat. She was as cool as she was. Besides...Gwen wanted to head more stories of her and Jonesy. Walking along side to side from her, Gwen was still asking about Jonesy, curious of how the relationship started and ended. Luckily, Nikki wasn't bothered by it! She was willing to tell all about their broken relationship. Nikki told Gwen how much of a ladies' man, flirting with other girls while they were together and how she was sick of it. Pushing her to her limit, Nikki made him chosse between the skanky girls of their high school or her. Unfortunately, Jonesy made the wrong choice, so Nikki left him and never looked back with no regrets.

"I feel so bad for you. Having to deal with his crap.", says Gwen.

"Don't. Please. I don't need sympathy.", says Nikki, rolling her eyes.

Just then, they heard some guitar sounds coming out of the music store.

"Well," says Nikki, blowing a strip of purple hair out of her face. "There goes Wyatt."

"Wyatt?"

"Yeah. You know him. Tall, black boy with dreadlocks over his face."

"Ohhhh. The _musician_. Like…."

"No, no, no! Don't say his name!"

Nikki covers her ears and goes off into La La Land.

"I'm not."

"Seriously!"

"I'm not!"

"Good; Trent is the LAST person I wanna talk about."

"I know, right?"

Even she agreed with Nikki, Gwen felt as if she was lying to both Nikki and herself!

As they go inside the music store, Nikki yells, "Wyatt, you're disturbing the peace!"

Wyatt stops strumming, fixes his dreadlocks and says, "You don't like my music. I get it, but that doesn't mean you have to spoil it for other people."

"Oh, stop being a total Gandhi."

"I'm just trying to make _friends_. Hey, Gwen."

Gwen looks from Nikki to Wyatt with confusion and asks him, "You know me?"

"From Science. I remember that time when you tried to steal the frogs and trying to set them free."

"Hey! Freshman year was _awesome_!"

"Yeah. When you were such an ecofriendly maniac!"

"At least I cared about our environment!"

"Still do...though I missed the psychopath hippie in you.", jokes Nikki.

Gwen rolls her eyes and sat next to Wyatt, who was tuning up his guitar. "Trent has the same guitar."

Nikki slaps her forehead, but Wyatt, oblivious to what was going on, replies, "Thank. I taught him how to play, ya know."

"No, you didn't!", says Nikki, holding on to her side as she was dying laughing. "Don't be self-modest!"

Wyatt shakes his head jokingly and says, "I'm joking, Nikki. Take a joke, will ya? I'm talking with ?Gwen. Is that wrong?"

"Yes; she's not supposed to talk about Trent."

"Why not...? _Ohhhh..._ Gotcha."

"I'm fine, you guys.", says Gwen, reassuring them, but she knew that it wasn't working on Nikki. Nikki scowls and says, "Trent's a bum, Gwen. You should hang with US. We're...decent people."

"Are you also including Jonesy? If you are, you're nuts. Did you hear about him getting fired this morning?"

"That stupid corn-dog stand. Told him it wouldn't last, yet, he never listens."

"I don't see how that surprises you. Jonesy's an idiot."

Nikki rolls her eyes and nods. Gwen, however, looks at them with discomfort while her stomach was embarrassingly growling. Gwen groans and says, "Where can we go to eat...?"

Wyatt laugh and checks his watch. "Gotcha, Gwen. My break is coming up anyways and I know this great burger joint."

"Anyone from school there...?", she asks with a cocked eyebrow.

Wyatt shrugs and says, "Guess we have to see."

He takes Gwen's hand, making her blush and ushers Nikki to come with them. As they go to the burger restaurant, recommended highly by Wyatt, they stop to see Owen in a eating contest with Jude. Jonesy and Trent were surrounding them, chanting as both boys were stuffing their faces with cheeseburgers with Noah videotaping the whole thing on his flip-phone.

Trent was cheering on Owen. "C'mon, big guy! You got this!"

Jonesy rolls his eyes and says, "Jude! Jude! Jude!"

Noah, rolling his eyes, says, "Can we get this done and over with...? I have a schedule."

After eating fifteen burgers, Owen was the winner while Jude had gotten sick from eating about his eighth one. Trent cheers on his best friend from TDI as Jonesy helps Jude to the restroom. Owen lets put a big burp, which made Noah unconscious, and says, "Excuse me. Noah! Oh, good gracious, what have I done!"

Owen runs over to his fallen buddy and cries. Trent sighs as he says, "He'll be alright, big fella."

Wyatt was staring at the affair while Gwen and Nikki tried to order without being seen. Nikki grabs Wyatt by the shirt collar and drags him by her side. Hands on her hips, she glares at her friend, who sheepishly blushes and apologizes. After the trio ordered their burgers, they sat at a table faraway from both Gwen and Trent. But, Owen, unfortunately, saw the group and waved over to them, running towards the table and bear-hugs Gwen, who was sitting next to Nikki on the outside part of the table. "GWEN! Oh, how I missed you, friend! How are you? Do you feel good? It's been a while since the TDI thing! Oh...sorry."

"You deserved the money, Owen. It's okay."

"Thanks, but I was referring to you and-"

"Stop. I get it."

"Sorry, sorry-"

"OWEN. I'm. Fine."

Owen was about to hug her again when Trent came. "Is everything okay...? Oh...Gwen."

"Hey.", says Gwen with a fake smile.

"You look...good."

"Where's Heather?"

"With Beth and Lindsey."

"Mm."

"Heather is a good person-"

"Stop! She is NOT a good person..."

"She can have her moments."

Nikki rolls her eyes and left. Wyatt follows her. "Sorry, Trent, dude."

Owen was with Noah, who was waking up while Jude and Jonesy came out. Jonesy saw Nikki and ran after her. Jude ran after him, saying, "Dude! Bad idea, bruh! BAD IDEA!"

Gwen looks at Trent up and down, and left him. Trent sighs to himself as he goes to Owen and Noah. Gwen turns back and says, "Karma's a pain, Trent. I hope it's not too late to reconsider."


	4. Gwen vs Heather

Gwen was walking into a complete circle! She didn't know where she was going since it WAS her first time in a mall...

Then, she was pulled into the sports department by a boy wearing an all-red tracksuit with a matching headband.

Tyler.

Lindsay's...boyfriend.

Great.

"Gwen, this...isn't the right time to be around right now..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Heather's somewhere on this floor..."

"Is she here?"

"No, it's me and Lindsay."

"Ah, yes. One of her bubble-brained minions..."

"Hey, Lindsay's a lot of things but she's not bubble-brained."

"So, she's a slut, a whore, a-"

"La, la, la, la, la, la, la!", says Tyler, plugging his ears and singing.

Gwen kept going to make him madder so she follows him and Tyler kept on singing, making Gwen chuckle. Lindsay, listening and singing along with her boyfriend, comes over and hugs him and waves at Gwen, who nods at her and rolls her eyes.

"Hi, Gwennie! How are you? It's been a while! We need to catch up sometime! Maybe get a mani-pedi! Right, Tyler sweetie?"

"Uh, right babe.", he says, kissing her cheek.

Lindsay flips her long blonde hair and giggles.

"C'mon, Cody, put your BACK into it!"

"I'm trying, Jen! It's too heavy!"

"You're _always saying that_! You're so useless!"

"Stop yelling at me!"

"Yelling is the _only_ way to get you to man up!"

"Not all of the time!"

Gwen comes over to the front counter and sees Cody, one of the TDI contestants, his brown hair over his face, was carrying a hockey mannequin while being yelled at by a girl with long reddish hair. Poor Cody, having to be the target of everyone's bullying. It was bad enough he had to deal with Duncan and Geoff. The source of his problems. Now, he has to endure the suffering of this strangely attractive teenage girl in front of him. Gwen comes over there and helps Cody move the mannequin to where the girl told him to put it to. Smiling, she says, "See that, Cody? _Anyone_ can carry a mannequin!"

"Can _you_ carry a mannequin?"

Scoffing, the redhead tried to carry the mannequin, which ends up falling on top of her, making her scream. Cody laughs while Gwen helps her out.

"Thank _you_...Gwen? Why are YOU, out of ALL people, here for? I thought that you'll be sleeping in a coffin.", says the redhead.

"Oh, haha, Jen. Says the girl who got hit the face with a _football_ last year, and here you _are_ , in the _sports department_! You know football's a sport, right?"

Cody laughs out loud, making Jen scowl at him and say, "THAT was last year! It's the beginning of a new year...which explains why _you're_ here...since Trent and Heather are a THING now."

Gwen rolls her eyes. "Heather's a toad, okay?"

Lindsay, coming to her, says, "Heather's a nice person!"

"What about me?"

Heather comes inside with Beth, who waves at the group, and laughs at Gwen. "I _knew_ I heard a creepy voice..."

Taking off her designer shades, Heather pokes at Gwen's chest and says, "Why are you still here? Are you TRYING to kill yourself?"

"At least I'm doing something _proactively_! I'm not being a nuisance...unlike you."

"What are you-"

"If I can _intervene_ ," says Jen, irritated. "We're in a sports store...not high school. Cut the crap."

Jen was NOT the girl you want to mess with. She had to handle Jonesy and Jude without any help, except for Nikki's help.

Her glare tells it all.

Heather, not taking any bullcrap, pops her gum in Jen's face. "I don't need this. Come, Beth. Lindsay! Tell Tyler to come with us!"

Beth, Lindsay and Tyler all left with Heather, making Tyler mouth the words 'help me' before he left.

Gwen rolls her eyes. "Ignore her, Jen."

"I've gotten a LOT of practice dealing with Thing One and Thing Two."

"I dealt with them earlier. Trust me."

"Oh, God."

Nikki was walking inside with Wyatt, who laughs as he sees Cody. "I see that you've gotten into the hands of Jen."

"She should know how WEAK I am!"

"Yea...he's a wimp.", says Gwen.

"HEY! I thought you love me!"

"YOU are not my type."

"Wah-wah!", jokes Wyatt, laughing with Nikki.

Cody frowns as he gets back to work, waving at the friends as they talk.

"Well, Jen. Can you help us deal with heartbreak?", jokes Nikki.

"Oh, haha. I get it. Because _I_ know a thing about broken hears."

"Told you to take a break from boys.", jokes Wyatt.

Jen, rolling her eyes, tells Gwen to ignore Trent and not to let Heather get into her head.

Thanking Jen, Gwen smiles and pats her back. Jen smiles back then says, "Ok...who wants to help me move some mannequins?"

Wyatt and Nikki scream and ran out of the door, grabbing Gwen with them.

Jen, feeling moody, groans as she was left all by herself with Cody, the weakling, and struggles with the football mannequin.


	5. Nikki and Jonesy

"Is there anything else to do in this dumpster fire of a mall?", asks Gwen.

"Gwen, the goth chic, is making jokes...? Nikki, help!", jokes Wyatt.

"Wyatt, I'm not help! I have my own problems...!", says Nikki.

"Jonesy doesn't count.", says Wyatt.

"HEY! Can you two stop arguing and answer my question?", says Gwen.

Nikki and Wyatt stop to look at Gwen, who was blushing.

"What...? I'm having fun."

"Gwen, the goth chic, is having fun...?", jokes Wyatt, again.

Nikki swats him and says, "I can't think of anything except maybe the arcade...?"

Wyatt pumps his fist and says, "Mazel tov!"

Nikki glares at him. "We're sixteen, stupid!"

"It's never too early!"

Nikki rolls her eyes and says, "C'mon, Gwenster. Let's go...to the arcade."

Nikki drags her to the arcade, where Nikki stops.

Duncan, Geoff and DJ were racing on Mario Kart, Duncan sitting on top of the cart while Geoff is driving and DJ sitting next to him. Courtney was videotaping them. Jonesy and Jude were playing air hockey. Nikki's heart sank, not only because of the sight of Jonesy was making her nervous but Duncan was also here. Ever since she broke up with Jonesy, she developed a crush on Duncan, even though he was going out with Courtney, the uptight future lawyer. Courtney's dark eyes only laid on Duncan as he was cheering Geoff on while he was in the lead.

"Geoff, go for the win, man!", he yells.

"Duncan, stop making all this noise, dude!", says DJ. "We're in an arcade..."

"Isn't the point of an arcade to make AS MUCH noise as possible? Frankly, I'm not committing any type of crime!"

Courtney rolls her eyes then giggles at her boyfriend. Duncan looks at Courtney and smirks.

"Hey, baby. Check this out!"

Duncan jumps in front of Geoff, taking the wheel in front of him and drives the video game, making DJ nervously grabbing the sides of the video game chair.

"Slow down, Duncan!", says DJ. "Go the speed limit!"

"There's no speed limit in a video game, DJ!", says Duncan.

"Duncan, get off me, bro!", says Geoff, trying to see.

Courtney was still videotaping them, so Nikki was able to sneak past them with Gwen in her grasp. Gwen, rolling her eyes, says, "This is stupid. Why not walk?"

"Because, Gwen, we need to NOT make us be seen."

Wyatt was behind them, but Jude spotted them quickly as he beats Jonesy in their game of air hockey.

"Yo, Wyatt! Nikki! Come on over! Oh, hey, Gwen! You're still here!"

Jonesy looks at the group and puts his head down. Not wanting to see Nikki.

Wyatt runs up to chest-bump Jude, his greatest friend. Jonesy, however, was lacking but high-fives Wyatt. Nikki glares at Jonesy, who was blushing.

"Jonesy."

"Hey, Nikki."

They were standing in front of each other, not wanting to make bearable conversation.

Gwen rolls her eyes and says, "For Pete's sake, you two! Can you two talk to each other without ripping each others' hairs out?"

"Easy for you to say!", says Jonesy. "You don't know what she's like in school!"

"I only have one class with her!"

"See how you're a background character, Nikkster?"

Nikki, glaring at him, kicks him in the shin, making him scream, causing Duncan to lose his concentration, and he ends up crashing the wall. Geoff screams in horror as he falls off the chair, taking Duncan with him, and cries.

"My high score!", yells Geoff. "I was SO CLOSE!"

Duncan gets on his feet, dusting himself off, and grabs Geoff. DJ, still holding on to dear life, says, "Think of this as a learning experience."

"FOR WHO?! I crashed the damn wall!", says Duncan.

"Making me lose my chances of beating that high score!", states Geoff angrily.

"Karma shows you that being rowdy gets you nowhere.", says DJ simply.

"DJ, I love you man, but you're an ass.", says Duncan.

Courtney holds Duncan's hand and kisses his cheek, making Nikki sick.

She shakes her head and says, "You know what? This was a bad idea. Come on, Gwen."

She takes her hand and was about to leave, but Wyatt and Jude stopped her, urging her stay, but Nikki stood her ground. She still took Gwen by her arm and dragged her out of the arcade so they can see Caitlyn, who was talking to Jen, at the lemonade stand.


	6. Makeup

"You saw Jonesy!", squeals Caitlyn, but it quickly dies as she saw the death stare that Nikki was giving her. "Sorry, Nik."

Nikki shakes her head furiously and syas, "What the hell! I _hate today!_ "

Gwen chuckles and says, "We agree on something for once."

"I still remember ninth grade when you were protesting for women's rights. WITH Jen!"

Jen blushes and chuckles. "Yea...we were stupid freshmen back then."

"Yea...now we're sixteen.", laughs Caitlyn.

"I'm sixteen, starting to find my way.", says Gwen.

"I got a new job...gonna start at the mall today...", says Jen.

"Thank God, I'm on my own for the first time!", says Nikki, laughing.

The girls were laughing out loud when Gwen sees Jonesy. Sucking in a breath, Gwen tries to warn Nikki, but she was shooing at her. Gwen groans as she was pulling on the back of Nikki's white tank top.

"What...? Jeez, Gwen!"

"If you want to see Jonesy-"

"Oh, hey, Jonesy!", squeals Caitlyn.

They both turn.

Too late.

Jonesy was hugging Caitlyn and messing with Jen, making her red hair frizzy. Jonesy sees Nikki and nods at her and Gwen. Gwen's stomach went sour and Nikki scowls. Jonesy grabs Nikki from the group but she was screaming for him to let her go, though he didn't let her go. They were in front of the video game store.

"Let me go, Jones!", says Nikki.

Jonesy looks at her and sighs. "Nikki, please can we-"

Nikki sticks her fingers in her ears and hums one of Wyatt's dumb songs. Jonesy groans and presses his fingers against her lips, making her angrier.

"Stop IT. Just stop. You're irritating as hell and I hate it!"

Jonesy rolls his eyes and hugs her but Mikki pushes him and runs off, accidently bumping into Duncan, kissing his lips as Nikki was on top of him. Scrambling to her feet, she screams and spits out the residue from the kiss, though I her mind, she was **very** excited that she finally kissed Duncan. Duncan, getting on his feet and wiping the dust off of his shirt, he puts his hands on his hips and says cockily, "What, Nikki...? I thought your pretty self wound _enjoy that."_

"Shut up, Duncan! Ewww! Gross!"

Duncan chuckles when Jonesy coms towards them. What happened? Duncan."

"Oh, Jonesy! HEY! How YOU doin'?", Duncan says with a flirty face before cracking up.

Jonesy glares at the gothic juvenile and says, "Nikki, are you ok?"

Nikki glares at him. "Of COURSE I'm okay! Shut up, both of you...!"

Nikki storms off but Duncan laughs again. "This is stupid. Your ex knows she loves me."

Nikki was about to yell again but Jonesy grabs a fistful of Duncan's shirt, bringing up to his face. "You leave Nikki alone."

"Or else? You'll tell on your mommy."

"Sh-shut up, Duncan!"

Duncan grabs Jonesy's arm, flipping him around and he kicks him in the ribs, making him groan like a girl. Duncan laughs as he walks away. Nikki rolls her eyes as Jonesy was crying like a baby.

"Knock it off, Jonesy. You crybaby."

"M-me? Cry?!"

Jonesy got up and wipes his eyes. "Men don't CRY, Nik...! They burp, swear and attract females!"

Nikki rolls her eyes and groans. She chuckles as he tries to flex his muscles so she kisses his cheek. Jonesy looks at her so he grabs her hips and kisses her mouth. Gwen comes looking for Nikki, but when she saw her kissing Jonesy, she smiles and walks away. She accidently bumps into Trent, blushing as she look up at him. Trent scratches the back of his head and nods at her. Gwen nods back and tries to walk around him but he asks her if they could talk. Gwen was hesitant to talk to Trent after what happened on the island and over the summer. But, if Nikki could be the bigger person, then she could be the bigger person as well. Gwen, taking a deep breath and looking at him, she nods slowly.

"I broke up with her..."

Gwen looks at him with confusion. "What? How? When?"

"Remember Justin?"

WHO could forget Justin? The brown skinned beauty with gorgeous blue eyes? The handsomeness and sexiness?

"Yes."

"Well..."

* * *

 _Trent was listening to his rock music, Green Day blasting through the earbuds, possibly damaging his eardrums but it's not like he cared, as he was planning on meeting up with DJ, Geoff and Duncan again to eat some hotdogs and chili fries in one of the food courts. He was thinking about bringing Heather, Beth and Lindsay along, but the boys all HATE Heather, Geoff was Tyler's only friend and Beth always had a thing of being awkward with others. Besides, she was friends with Harold and we ALL know how Harold is...! His dorky figure and comic book references. Maybe he'll bring Lashawna, his hipster girlfriend, to ease the tension..._

 _He shakes his head and goes into the guitar shop, where he meets up Wyatt, high-fiving as Wyatt was strumming his moonlight blue acoustic guitar._

 _"What up, Trent?"_

 _"Nothing much, man. I need advice."_

 _"Advice? From me? You sure?"_

 _"Shut up."_

 _Wyatt chuckles._

 _"Anyways...I'm going to the food court with the boys."_

 _"Uh-huh."_

 _"I'm thinking-"_

 _"About taking Heather with you?"_

 _"How'd you-"_

 _"I have mind powers!"_

 _"Shut up, man..!"_

 _Wyatt laughs harder._

 _Trent shakes his head and asks, "Should I?"_

 _"Doesn't-"_

 _"Duncan hate her?"_

 _"Yea..."_

 _"Yep."_

 _"I don't get why you're with her. Heather's...bitchy."_

 _"Heather's nice."_

 _"When is the last time she did something nice for you? Or buy you anything?"_

 _"She got me this bracelet."_

 _Trent holds up his wrist and shows him a purple and blue threaded bracelet._

 _"She bought that?"_

 _"She bought the tread."_

 _"And...?"_

 _"Beth...made it. It was nice-"_

 _"Of Beth, yes-"_

 _"Heather can't thread-"_

 _"So, she got someone to do it for her-"_

 _"It's the thought that counts-"_

 _"Yet, she couldn't learn it for herself-"_

 _"Stop it, dude! I'm not here to be interrogated! I want advice."_

 _"On how to break up with her? You're a musician. Use a song."_

 _Trent shakes his head as he left. Wyatt calls after him._

 _"If you're gonna ignore me, do NOT bring Heather if you want to hear Duncan's big ass mouth...!"_

 _As Trent was texting the boys his plans, he saw Heather. He was about to wave but he saw her talking to Justin, the gorgeous one of TDI. Heather was giggling to whatever he said. Trent tiptoes over there without getting caught and listened to the conversation._

 _"Justin, you're so funny.", says Heather flirtingly._

 _"Glad you think that. How about we grab a bite to eat?"_

 _"Yea. I'd LOVE that."_

 _Heather slowly holds hands with Justin and kisses him on the cheek. They walk off, making Trent feel uneasy..._

* * *

"Wow...", says Gwen. "I'm...sorry."

"Don't be. I was a jerk on the island."

"No...I was."

Trent chuckles and says, "We're both jerks. How 'bout that?"

Gwen chuckles but it dies down a bit. Trent looks at her and smiles a bit. "I miss you, Gwen."

This stuns Gwen.

Should she take him back...?

If Nikki could-

Trent kisses Gwen.

Gwen pulls back and wraps her arms around his neck to kiss him again, crying over his shoulder. Trent rubs her back and hushes her. "Let's get something to eat, alright?"

Gwen nods as she wipes her eyes though Trent beat her to it. They hold hands and go out to eat.

 **The End!**


End file.
